


love you like muscles

by momoai (directorenno)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorenno/pseuds/momoai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I kind of like you,” Kou whispers. Chigusa straightens, leaning on her elbow. Kou probably only meant it in a friends kind of way, she thinks. But then Kou clears her throat and her cheeks flush at what she's about to say, flicking her eyes towards the wall and then back at Chigusa.</p>
<p>“I like you the way I like muscles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you like muscles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the third day of the Free! Rare Pair Week for the prompt "Confession / Firsts" and because I felt like the world needed more Chigou. I'm late, but I didn't have anything planned for today and decided to catch up on yesterday's prompt instead.
> 
> It's a little short but I like it and I hope you do too.

It comes to no one's surprise that when Kou and Chigusa receive acceptance letters from the same university after a summer filled with entrance exams, they apply for the same dormitory building and end up in rooms on the opposite ends of the same hallway. Kou's set on Business & Management and Chigusa is looking into Journalism. Once classes start the two of them huddle together to compare their timetables and conclude that Wednesdays are to be dubbed their new “girl's night.”

 

Every Wednesday evening either Kou stays over at Chigusa's, or Chigusa sleeps on Kou's second mattress. They watch bad romantic comedies, nibble on candy and gossip about the boys in their classes. Chigusa thinks bitterly that she's seen a lot of pretty girls too, but none half as pretty and charming as her best friend.

 

Yet every time the words bubble up in her mouth, threatening to spill over, she takes a deep breath and swallows them back down. It feels a little like having to plaster her mouth with band-aid, but every time Kou smiles she strips it off, leaving behind nothing but the pain.

 

They're midway through the first semester and lazing around Chigusa's room to run from the early summer heat when Kou takes her by surprise. Chigusa is lying on her bed, skirt bunched up as she kicks her legs around in the air and giggles as Kou tickles the inside of her arm with her breath.

 

“Chiiii,” Kou whines, peering over the bedside as she kneels on the floor, a magazine by her hand. Chigusa halts her legs in the air, looking to the side to meet Kou's gaze.

 

“Kou?” she asks, eyes wide and expectant.

 

“Have you ever kissed before?”

 

Chigusa's legs drop from the air and she turns to face Kou a little better, their noses close, almost bumping and bites down on her bottom lip.

 

“No,” she says, trying to ignore the way her cheeks feel hot, “You?”

 

“No,” Kou breathes, retreating and hugging her knees as she settles on the floor. Silence settles between them and Chigusa studies the lick of flames in Kou's eyes, shimmering like tiny, little stars.

 

“I kind of like you,” Kou whispers. Chigusa straightens, leaning on her elbow. Kou probably only meant it in a friends kind of way, she thinks. But then Kou clears her throat and her cheeks flush at what she's about to say, flicking her eyes towards the wall and then back at Chigusa.

 

“I like you the way I like muscles.”

 

Chigusa groans, because she's liked Kou for months now and it's the first confession she's ever received.

 

“That's so embarrassing,” she says, smiling lopsided and giggling into her pillow all the same. Kou smiles, too, and edges a little closer to the bed. “Well?” she asks.

 

Chigusa takes a deep breath, not sure if she can utter the words. She takes another breath, just in case.

 

“I like you too,” she says, crawling a little closer towards Kou until they're nose to nose again, studying each other's face and breathing a little ragged with anticipation.

 

It's Chigusa who leans in, berry chapstick meeting banana.

 

“So that was your first kiss,” she giggles, leaning back. Except Kou leans in again and presses their lips back together, crawling onto the bed. The press is hard but Chigusa decides she likes it. Likes the way Kou's fingers cling onto her shirt and press her even closer still.

 

“That was yours,” Kou says, out of breath and grinning. She's seated on her knees, towering over Chigusa, who's leaning back unto her elbows and catching her breath. Chigusa quirks an eyebrow and pulls Kou back down for another kiss, ending it with a quick lick at her lips.

 

“That was your first kiss with a woman,” Chigusa says, lips pressed together and eyes staring up at Kou defiantly.

 

“Oh yeah?” Kou narrows her eyes.

 

“Yeah.”

 

So Kou kisses Chigusa again, this time not satisfied until she's pried Chigusa's mouth open and licked the last of the candy flavor from it. It lasts a little longer than expected, and they're clumsy and messy. Once Kou leans back, their lips are wet with spit and Chigusa's bun has been squirmed into a mess. Kou reaches for the barrette in Chigusa's hair and throws it to the side, letting her hair drop against the sheets of her bed.

 

_That was yours,_ Kou thinks, rewarded with a smack against her behind. She can't help the little sound she makes. Chigusa's staring up at her with that knowing look, pouting, peeved about being outdone. Chigusa lets her hand collide with Kou's ass once more, a little harder, a little more intending to draw out a sound (she does) and lets it slide up Kou's back, drawing Kou's skirt up with it.

 

“That was mean,” Kou whines and Chigusa grins. “That was probably your first time doing _that_ too.” There's a giggle bubbling up as Kou sucks in air and narrows her eyes again.

 

Next thing Chigusa knows there's a hand under her shirt, cupping her breast and squeezing, drawing little gasps from her mouth. 

 

“Whose first is it really?” she can hear Kou ask, as a finger circles her nipple through her bra. Chigusa chuckles, clinging her fingers around Kou's other wrist.

 

“Ours,” she says and Kou stills above her, the heat from her eyes suddenly gone. 

 

“Now _that's_ embarrassing,” she laughs softly, pressing another kiss against Chigusa's lips, quick and sweet. Chigusa's blushing, pouting again as she stammers. Kou shakes her head with a smile.

 

“How about we stick to kissing first?” she asks and Chigusa nods her head quietly. 

 

“Sounds good,” she says, meeting Kou halfway for another kiss. The band aid's stripped off completely now and Kou kisses away the pain it left behind.

 


End file.
